


Love in Snow

by BlueRam



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Harry was going to bloody well scream again, he was even if Teddy was laughing his little head off at ease with the whole situation and Padfoot just sat on his bum wagging his tail.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**AN: Posted Separately upon request**

_Rudolph the red nose reindeer,_

_Had a very shiny nose,_

_And if you ever saw it_

_You would even say it glows_

Hums filled the small kitchen as Harry happily sauntered around, a big tray of unbaked cookies placed on the counter as he preheated the oven. He should have done so before, but he had been too excited to try out Mrs Weasley's recipe. The woman was, of course, saddened that Harry wouldn't be able to make the trip to England to celebrate Christmas with her…but there was always New Years.

From the living room, Harry could hear his dog King Padfoot yapping away. He could just imagine how his tiny claws would scratch at freshly painted doors—yes he painted his doors inside and out sue him!—running in a circle obviously frustrated. Padfoot was a curious little thing, a Schipperke with a black shiny coat and much too small to be the source of that much mischief. Harry loved him anyway.

"Ma!" Teddy chirped from his comfy seat, banging a plastic spork and splashing apple sauce every which way. The little rascal looked proud of himself too as he grinned up at the put upon Harry, said man shaking his head lightly as he ruffled dirty blond hair.

"Of course, make my life harder by splashing apple sauce on the floors I just cleaned." Harry teased gently poking Teddy's little nose, watching as the baby went cross-eyed only to then squeal in excitement. Of course, the happy moment was short-lived when King Padfoot got even louder, his barks echoing loud enough to frighten poor Teddy. The baby didn't take to being frightened and promptly began to wail, big blue eyes pinning Harry with an accusing look. Harry's heart bled, it was known throughout their family how much of a fool he was for the little baby, easily caving to the child's whims. He vehemently denied it of course, and when he on an off day actually confirmed it, he would state quite firmly that it was just until the baby had grown a little more.

No one believed him of course.

Without hesitation Harry quickly wrapped Teddy in his arms, gently rubbing his back as the child burrowed his little head in the grove of his neck. Blonde curls tickled at his mouth, but he didn't much mind, making his way to the door Padfoot was barking at in strange excitement.

"Alright already, you crazy little thing you!" Harry shouted though it was obvious how amused he was as he finally pulled the doors open. It was bloody cold was Harry's first thought as he shut his eyes on instinct, snow falling and wind out of control. He thought it might have been better to wrap Teddy up before opening the doors even if he wasn't going outside.

His heart all but leapt out of his chest and lodged in his throat though when he finally realised what had gotten King Padfoot so excited.

"Bloody hell!" Harry gasped in fright, no ounce of shame for emulating his best friend in that moment. I mean, who wouldn't curse with the bloody monstrosity that stood before him.

It was a gigantic Alaskan malamute, with strange red eyes that pierced through his soul, his tongue lolling out of his head with his heavy pants. Harry swallowed nervously, by god the dog was huge, looked more like a wolf than a dog even with his fluffy coat and really really large paws. He wondered how quickly he would die if he decided to pounce, or dear lord, Teddy! What if Mr. too—big—to—be—a— bloody—dog!—decided to make Teddy into clam chowder!

"H—hey, l—little—I mean big man! Are you l—lost?!" Harry all but squeaked, heart thudding painfully as he pulled back Teddy's curious hand. He needed to teach Teddy that it was not ok to go sticking your hands out at large wolf-like creatures who would eat you with hot sauce and a sprinkle of bacon...human bacon! There was no shame in ear-splitting scream he let out, backing away terrified as the dog let loose a thunderous bark, he could practically hear the crockery shaking from in the kitchen sink! King Padfoot of course was no bloody help, the little dog excitedly nipping at the Malamute's heels, uncaring that with one good step he's be flattened out like some sad pancake!

"Kyubi, damn it!" A loud, deep voice shouted from across the road, not that Harry had any time to focus on that with the bloody dog advancing with—my god the dog was smirking!—rows of very pointy teeth.

Harry was going to bloody well scream again, he was even if Teddy was laughing his little head off at ease with the whole situation and Padfoot just sat on his bum wagging his tail.

"Dear lord, forgive me for I have sinned. Is this why you have sent the dogs of hell to destroy my loathsome pagan soul!" Harry muttered furiously, green eyes wide at the advancing dog. He almost missed it when a tanned hand so suddenly shot out, a firm grip on the dog's collar—how had he missed that!

"Whoa, there boy! You can't just go barging onto people's property even if they're out of this world beautiful!" It was a blonde man, very blonde man that must have been way over six feet tall with broad shoulders and muscled arms. The man had striking blue eyes, as he shot Harry a wide grin, holding out a large hand in greeting.

"Hey there! I'm Naruto, I hope this big softy didn't give you a fright!" Harry's once wide eyes twitched in instant annoyance. Big softy his bloody arse! This Kyubi almost mauled him to death and threatened to turn him into crunchy crispy bacon bits! Without a word Harry scowled, slamming the door shut in Naruto's face, an awkward pause as the door was flung open and King Padfoot was ushered inside, the door slamming shut once again.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto shouted offended, Kyubi tilting his head in confusion before letting out a pitiful whine, he had wanted rub against the pretty human.

* * *

Harry sighed, with a roll of his eyes as King Padfoot whined and scratched at the door, to the left Teddy frowned at him with watery eyes of accusation.

"I'm not letting that that…that beast in here!" Harry scowled, hearing Naruto's protest from outside. The man had surprisingly clean ears, he would hear a whisper from a mile away. The man hadn't let up in getting to know him, he and his dog would stake out at the front of his yard when he would return form the groceries. He was honestly surprised when it was revealed that Naruto Uzumaki was the owner of that ski resort way up in the mountains. Owned more than one property up there even, a family inheritance many whispered, but in truth it was simply the man's own built legacy. He was hardworking, a good business mind about him…attractive. Harry could practically feel his blush and steadfastly pushed it down. He was not going there! Ever! He moved to Switzerland just so he could get away from relationship things…he was sure Molly would have a field day with the new development.

"Oi! Harry open up! Pretty please, I promise I won't break anything else and Kyubi too…he won't break another vase or steal your cookies!" The man sounded like a kicked puppy, and maybe Harry was being a little cruel leaving him out there but—

He glanced over at both Teddy and King Padfoot that were giving him the puppy eyes at that point. With a long suffering sigh, Harry finally got up, dragging his feet as he swung the door open. Before he even got a word out Kyubi was busy lapping at his face before promptly speeding pass to raid his kitchen, King Padfoot puttering behind. Unamused Harry looked up at Naruto—because yes, the man towered over him—who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, holding out a sad looking bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Naruto grinned sheepishly, especially as the sound of what must be a dozen plates breaking and a child cheering loudly echoed throughout the house. Sighing, Harry grabbed the flowers, indicating with ahead for the man to just get in already. There was no getting rid of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Teddy squealed in delight as Naruto zoomed him through the air, making funny plane noises that Harry would admit actually amused even him. Across his lap was Kyubi, quietly snuffling as Harry knitted—yes, he knitted!—just another reason Molly claimed him her favourite child. Padfoot barked happily at Naruto's heel, the man almost tripping over the excitable creature with a joyous laugh.

"Alright! Enough of that you three, it's Teddy's bedtime." Harry smiled, denying that his heart skipped a beat a minute when that handsome had turned to pout at him.

"But ma!" Naruto wined, a teasing grin as Harry glared at him. Without a word, Harry gently took the baby from the man, said man accompanying him on his trip upstairs. In no time they had gotten Teddy to bed, not after Naruto sang quite off key mind you to the baby. Harry sighed happily, gently brushing the blonde locks from the child's forehead.

"You know…he almost looks like my kid." Naruto mused, ignoring Harry's incredulous stare as he too pushed a lock of hair out the child's face.

"So Harry, will you finally give me an answer?" The man was serious Harry could tell, the usual amusement absent from his voice as blue eyes pinned him place.

"N—Naruto…" Harry cursed himself for the stutter, flinching for a second when large warm hands covered his own.

"Will you let me take you out? See the resort and the mountains…dinner after maybe?" Naruto grinned, thumb caressing the soft skin of Harry's hand.

"I…well… if you insist…" Harry tried to act reluctant but he knew the man saw right through it, blue eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered loudly, almost waking Teddy and receiving an unimpressed Harry.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he settled down again.

"You're hopeless." Harry sighed, silently rising from the bed. He had a sweater to finish knitting if it was for Naruto…well the man didn't need to know.

"Hey, Harry! Since you accepted, does it mean I can kiss you?!"

"No, you bloody pervert!"


End file.
